Amusement Park
by EnterpriseCaptain
Summary: Kirk's decided to take the bridge crew on a trip to an amusement park, but something goes terribly wrong...


Kirk tumbled out of the driver's seat in the large rental van, running excitedly around to the side of the car and holding his arms out wide, grinning madly as he presented the location to his friends. He looked ordinary for once, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt like he used to back in Iowa; only this pair was kept a lot neater. Starfleet had changed him in more ways than were immediately obvious.

Spock climbed dignifiedly out of the passenger seat, followed by Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Chekhov, and Bones out of the back. Bones looked disgruntled, rubbing his neck, but his expression changed when he saw where they were. Jim had refused to tell anyone where they were going that day. The ship was docked for repairs (the transporter was badly broken and they needed a couple other tune-ups anyway) and Kirk had been going a little insane with nothing to do. Scotty had wanted to stay with the ship, but Kirk wouldn't let him, saying they all needed a day off. Bones didn't have any idea what Jim was up to, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting this.

Kirk had pulled them into the parking lot of an amusement park.

Bones stopped rubbing his neck to glare at Jim.

"Jim, where are we?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bones could hear faint screams and sounds of coasters running in the background, and resigned himself to more of Jim's antics.

Chekhov looked confused.

"I don't understand, sir. Where are we?" He looked like a confused puppy, and the indecipherable Russian t-shirt he was wearing heightened the effect.

Of course. Kirk inwardly kicked himself. The kid was from Russia. Obviously he wouldn't have any knowledge of American amusement parks. Kirk grinned. He took that as his personal responsibility to educate him. They'd start with some coasters.

Uhura was looking up at the twisted shapes of the tracks in the park. She was also wearing civilian clothes, and thanking her lucky stars she'd chosen to wear shorts. Amusement parks and skirts did not mix.

Sulu knew exactly what was up the second he stepped out of the van, having gone to amusement parks many times as a child. He was already thinking about which rides he wanted to go on first.

Scotty almost tripped getting out of the van, swearing and dusting himself off before he looked up. His eyes widened when he saw where they were.

"Captain, I knew ye were crazy, but I cannae say I thought this would ever come up."

Kirk laughed and put a hand on Scotty's shoulder, steering him towards the gates. Everyone else followed.

Kirk led them up to the gates, where he left the group and walked up to the ticket counter. He had a quick conversation with the guy behind the glass, after which they were all waved through. Either Kirk had paid beforehand or he was pulling some strings behind the scenes, and the rest of the group frankly decided not to ask.

The second they stepped inside the gates, Kirk started bouncing up and down like a little kid. Thinking about it, Uhura realized Kirk probably hadn't had many chances to do stuff like this when he was younger. No wonder he was so excited to be there with his crew – no, not crew. Today they were his friends.

Spock handed Kirk a map of the park, which Kirk glanced at quickly and then tucked the back pocket of his jeans. He suggested they start with the park's old wooden roller coaster, and was met with no objections, so they started walking.

It was a typical amusement park, colorful metal tracks and brightly painted signs surrounding them. Spots of trees, grass, and flowers appeared intermittently within the sidewalk. Screams and the shudders of cars hurdling down the track made a nice addition to the other noises of laughter, people eating and talking, and the many carnival-style games in one of the other park sections.

Chekhov was barely blinking, drinking everything in with a smile so wide he looked like he never wanted to leave. He looked right at home with Kirk, who had thrown an arm across the seventeen-year-olds shoulders and was explaining how the place functioned.

"…and over there's the wooden coaster. That's the one we're riding first. You're gonna love it. The rattling's the best part."

Bones groaned. Why had he agreed to do this again?

Oh yeah. He hadn't.

Actually, for Bones, the coasters weren't what was bothering him (although he couldn't say he was thrilled for that either.


End file.
